villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jade (Chaos!)
Jade is a 4,000-year-old Chinese vampire who is both a protagonist and antagonist in Brian Pulido's Chaos! comics. Biography Jade was a noblewoman from the Shang dynasty-ruled China who was sent along with her father as ambassadors to Egypt to witness the wedding of Queen Ostrace and General Ramses. During her time there she was bitten by the vampire Purgatori a former slave (Sakkara) who had loved Ostrace and feeling betrayed massacred the queen, general, and all present at the wedding. Despite now being a vampire, Shiro her lover continued to love Jade. When the dragon-human hybrid sorcerer Pai Lung (aka, White Dragon) sought the library of occult and sorcerours knowledge that belonged to Jade's father who she discovered had beng a sorcerer, Jade and Shiro fought him. In the battle, Shiro lost his life to the White Dragon. Enraged Jade killed the White Dragon, though unknowingly to her his soul entered her. Centuries later, Jade and two other vampires who were at the massacre (Samurai and Kabala) tracked Purgatori down to learn why she made them vampires and took her captive. Only to discover that it was purely accidental, she bit them in a moment of passion. She then turned the tables when Rath the Celtic vampire who sired her came to her rescue. In the process both the Samurai and Kabala were killed, while Jade escaped. Modern Era A few millennia later, Jade attempted a play for power in the United States by eliminating one of the Yakuza bosses to place his son at the head of the syndicate who would be her puppet. Her plans were stopped by the vampire Chastity whom was hired by the Yakuza boss to protect him. Jade then tried to kill Chastity out of revenge, but seeing that Chastity was a woman who was honorable and noble, she changed her mind. In China, she had controlled a Shanghai crime family (Triad) for millennia which she had inherited. Rival syndicates (Triads) did not know that she was an immortal or a vampire, believing that the name "Jade" was a title that passed from one woman to another. In the 20th century, Jade was of the view that China had lost its honor and dignity. To change this, Jade began to unite the Triads to eventually take control of China itself. Serving Jade in China were also supernatural beings of various races. She also formed an alliance with the Japanese Blood Sect of vampires and attempted to form an alliance with Dracula, but those plans were thwarted by Purgatori. Ascendance to Power Manipulated by the Kuei (an anti-Triad government agency) via a telepath, she dreamed of Shiro which led to her regret over the loss of her humanity. Sending an operative (Chiang) who looked like Shiro, Jade fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. Kuei also created a high tech cyborg that looked like the White Dragon which was possessed by the spirit of the White Dragon. In the battles that followed, Jade with her loyal mute assassin (Silence) and Chiang defeated the White Dragon, the Kuei, and a rogue faction of her supernatural followers. Jade now ruled China via the shadows thru her control of the Triads, the Kuei, and her supernatural followers (who now had high-tech equipment (e.g. cybernetics)). Redemption After the end of the universe in the Armageddon event, the story of Jade continued in a reality somewhat similar to the original one where she was still the secret overlord of China (via the Triads, Kuei, and supernatural forces). The few Triads that remained independent formed an alliance with the organization Progeny which consists of those who lost loved ones to vampires. Creating weapons to kill vampires, one of which is Iron Racer (the daughter of one of the scientists of Progeny, in a suit of power armor) they attack Jade. After several clashes, Jade learns the truth about Progeny and makes peace with the Iron Racer after the latter saw that Jade feels sorrow, compassion, and love. The leader of the remaining Triads, Johnny Hsia, in turn had taken over Progeny for his own use and took Iron Racer's father prisoner. Jade with Iron Racer and Silence defeated the rogue Triads, killed Hsia, and freed Iron Racer's father. He became the leader of Progeny which agreed to leave Jade alone. Jade returned to the United States, when a drug called Xorcist which turned the users to werewolves appeared in her territory. She visited the night club where the Latina DJ and vampire (Oblivia) worked. Upon the transformation of many into werewolves, she joined forces with Oblivia, Lady Death, Morgan Gallows, and Bad Kitty. When Silence is kidnapped, she later agrees to work with Purgatori who had joined the others at Lady Death's place to rescue Silence and end the Xorcist threat. Gallery Jade (Lady Death and the Women of Chaos!).png Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Crime Lord Category:Female Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protagonists Category:Warlords Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Hegemony Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Aristocrats Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant